RotBTD: Divided and United
by Eran- Queen of Fluffernutters
Summary: Pitch Black knows five children that have very powerful hopes and dreams. More powerful than himself. He knows that these children could stop him. He plans to ruin their dreams while they are still young. What he doesn't know is that, no matter how hard he tries, their dreams won't fade. Even if their homes go to war, or if their friendships are broken. Their dreams remain.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfic. It will be several chapters, might be really long when i finish. Could be short, though. I'm still pretty new to this stuff, so if I can't figure out something, sorry. I hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Darkness loomed over Berk as the sun set. Winter was approaching quickly, and the nights grew longer. Summer was very short on the island of Berk. It usually snowed nine months of the year. Even when it was summer, the weather was still miserable. The air was always cool and windy. Also, it rained and hailed the three months it didn't snow. So it was safe to say, Berk was not a good place for vacationing.

Though, this night was different. It was darker faster and much colder. As everyone on the island retreated to their homes, a figure appeared on the beach. When all the people were asleep, the figure began to make its way to a village. The village was small, but so was the island. Berk was one place the figure visited rarely.

In the dead of the night, the figure crept into one home. Inside the house lived the chief of the village and his son.

"Greetings boy," the figure whispered to the young boy as he slept. "I've heard about you."

The young boy shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"You'll grow up to be a failure. You may think your father loves you now, but all you'll do is disappoint him," The figure walk around the boy's bed. "You might succeed at something, but it won't last. Everything you do will be a mistake. You won't do anything right. You'll be the village disappointment."

The boy shuddered and whimpered in his sleep as the figure placed the thoughts in his head. Now, the boy will have those in his mind forever. Someone always telling him he is a screw-up. The figured chuckled evilly at his work.

That was the figure's job, to destroy the dreams of children. To scare them, so much they won't ever want to see the dark again. The figure had to remove the dreams and wishes of children that were threats to him. Wishes and dreams were the kinds of things that could be the end of him.

The figure's name was Pitch Black. He was also known as the Boogeyman. He knew, many children had dreams so large, that they couldn't be scared. If the children believed in themselves and not him, then Pitch Black would disappear. To kill their dreams at a young age, he could avoid his disappearance. So far, the Boogeyman knew of at least five children that could overpower him. Pitch knew he had to remove them from the picture. To do that, he had to discourage the children. And so, he would do just that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to be clear, this story takes place after all the movies, except RotG, because it is modern day. These first few chapters happen while the characters are five, six, or seven (before or during the movies). Jack is older because he is a spirit, sort of. The later chapters will be longer and more exciting, I promise. So, just deal with the boring chapters first, because they are necessary. Here is chapeter 2, enjoy.**

* * *

One year later…

Elsa paced back and forth in her bedroom.

"How could this have happened? It was like he had known," she muttered to herself.

Only two nights ago, Elsa had a horrible dream. She was trapped in a dark cage, and ice covered the walls. Outside of the cage bars, she saw a man standing in the shadows. He was tall and dark and evil-looking. Elsa backed away, in fear. Then the man spoke to her.

"Princess, come closer. I won't bite," the man said.

Hesitantly, she approached the man through the bars. "Why am I here, in this cage?" Elsa asked quietly.

The man chuckled, "This is only a dream. Years from now, you'll be in a real prison. But, that is not why I am here. I am here to tell you about your ice powers."

"My powers?" Elsa looked down at her hands.

"Yes, they are very dangerous, to yourself and others around you. Whenever you get a strong emotion, such as fear, they will grow. And your powers won't stop growing. As you age, your powers will become harder to control," the man explained.

"But, I haven't hurt anyone. Ever," Elsa countered.

"No, not yet anyway. I believe a friend of mine told me you will. Quite soon too. You have a little sister, correct?" the man asked.

Elsa nodded.

"You won't for long. Do you know what happens when someone is hit with your powers of ice?" the man asked. When she shook her head, he continued, "Of course not. Well I must say that watching you grow up will be delightful. All you'll know is fear. Fear of hurting others; fear that they will call you a monster. Well, it doesn't matter. They will anyway, even if you try to hide it. Your powers are a curse that you will always bear. Everyone around you will be afraid of you. The thing is, you might even get a little freedom, you'll display your powers. But you'll sacrifice your sister."

"No!" Elsa shouted.

"Oh, but yes. She'll be hurt by you twice. She might even die. She was never needed anyway. My time is becoming short. Just remember princess, that you'll be a monster," the man faded away into the shadows.

Elsa jolted awake. That night, Elsa had just shaken off what the dark man said. It was only a nightmare, nothing he said was true. The man was only a figment of her imagination.

When her sister, Anna, woke her up the next night, she forgot about the dream. Anna convinced her to play with her. It was fun, until Elsa slipped. As Anna jumped on her snow piles, Elsa desperately tried to catch her. Instead, Elsa hit her head. When Elsa cried for help, her powers froze the walls and floors. She was so afraid that Anna would die, that her emotion of fear triggered her powers. Luckily, her parents brought Anna to the trolls and were able to save Anna. The only bad part was that Anna couldn't remember Elsa's powers. Elsa had to hide her ice powers now, from her sister and everyone else.

Elsa quickly shook her head trying to forget what happened, only now had she remembered the dream. The man had said she'd hurt her sister twice. If this was the first time, then when would it happen again? Maybe if Elsa just stayed away from Anna, and anyone she could hurt, then everything would be fine.

"Yes, everything is going to be fine," she said trying to convince herself.

"What's going to be fine?" a voice behind her made her jump.

Elsa whipped her head around to see who was there. She was positive she had heard someone. But, when she looked, no one was in her room.

"Hello?" Elsa called.

A boy popped his head through her window. "Hey," he said.

Elsa screamed, and a blast of ice nearly hit him.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I didn't mean to scare you," the boy said coming through the window. "Wait," the boy stopped.

Elsa just stared at him. How had he gotten to her window? There was no way to it; she was on the third floor of the castle.

"Can you… see me?" the boy crept closer to him.

Elsa nodded.

"You… you can?" He asked again. When the princess nodded again, he laughed. "You can really see me? And all this time, I thought I was completely alone. Someone believes in me, this is great!" The boy jumped around the room.

Elsa still stood in shock, "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Jack Frost," he said kneeling, so she could shake his hand.

"You mean the winter spirit?" Elsa asked staring at his hand.

"That's me," Jack said.

Elsa reached out and shook his hand. She wasn't sure if this boy was delusional or not, but he wasn't a threat.

"Why are you here?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jack said standing up. "M'lady," he bowed, "I am here to teach you about your powers."

"My powers?" Elsa said uneasily.

"Well yeah, I heard that you had ice powers. You're the most recent descendant of your family to have them," Jack saw the confused look on her face. "A long time ago, some relative of yours got cursed with ice powers, long story short, the powers run in the family."

Elsa stared at her hands. Were there any other families like hers?

"So, I'll come every once in a while or so and teach-," Jack started.

"Come back?" Elsa interrupted. "I'm sorry, but you can't do that."

"Why not?" Jack asked turning to her.

"My powers are dangerous, I hurt my sister. I don't want to hurt anyone else. My powers have to be kept a secret, it is better if no one knows about them," Elsa said.

"A secret? So you made one mistake. Your sisters fine now. If you practice then it'll never happen again. If you just try to hide it, then you won't know how to control it," Jack reasoned with her.

"No. I just can't!" Elsa said sternly. Jack could tell she was getting upset.

He stepped closer to her, "it's okay."

"No! Get away from me!" She held her hands up and ice shot out from him.

If Jack were human, he could have died. Instead, the ice passed through him and hit the wall behind him.

"What?" Elsa looked up, and saw where the ice landed.

"That's the thing about spirits, they can't die. Besides, you and I have something in common," Jack began to walk away from her.

"Where are you going?" Elsa said curiously.

Jack ignored her, and disappeared out the window. He returned moments after with a large staff.

He looked at her and said, "Watch this."

Jack slammed the staff down on the ground. Millions of little ice crystals formed on Elsa's bedroom floor. They weaved together, covering the floor in an icy pattern.

Elsa gasped.

Jack smirked at her, "If you don't want me to come back, then you can tell me."

Elsa didn't say anything, she just smiled at him.

"Oh and about your sister, hiding in your room, away from her, isn't going to help your relationship," With that, Jack disappeared out the window with his staff.

"Wait!" Elsa called. She ran to the window and looked down, expecting to see him falling. But she didn't, Jack was riding the wind with his staff.

He looked back at her once more, and she waved. Then, as quickly as he came, he vanished into the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was thinking of what I should do for the next few chapters. I couldn't think of much to do for Merida or Rapunzel. Since both Merida and Rapunzel's were short, I combined them. Plus the childhood chapters were taking too long. I think I have to write one more though. We'll see.**

* * *

Princess Merida of Dunbroch was a free-spirited little girl. She loved to run around and play all day long. Her parents, King Fergus and Queen Eleanor, loved her very much. Pitch Black, did not.

When Pitch found Merida to be one of the children with powerful dreams, he immediately took action. He had trouble finding out Merida's real dream because she didn't really have one. Merida dreamed about everything. She didn't have just one to hold on to. It was only when she was older, she discovered her dream. When Pitch Black could not find her dream, he got frustrated. He had to think of something.

It was a bright afternoon. The Queen and King were just outside the kingdom, celebrating Merida's birthday. She was having a lot of fun. Her father had even given her a bow! Of course, she wasn't very good. She accidently shot an arrow into the woods.

Pitch stayed in the shadows watching her, waiting for her to retrieve the arrow. If he couldn't find out what Merida's dream was, and destroy it, he'd just have to destroy her.

Merida skipped along, admiring all the plants. She spotted the arrow, and picked it up. Then she heard something, but wasn't sure what it was. The princess turned around and saw a little blue creature.

She gasped and then whispered, "A Will of the Wisp."

Merida quickly ran towards it, and tried to touch it. The wisp disappeared just before she could.

"They are real," the little girl said to herself.

She looked again and saw a trail of them leading deeper into the forest. Merida followed them, trying to catch each one she neared. She would have gone further, but suddenly she heard her mother call for her.

Pitch watched in disbelief. The trail of wisps was leading towards him. He didn't know a lot about wisps, but it was still peculiar. He brushed away the thought, and focused on the princess,

Merida ran up to her parents, panting, and said, "I saw… a wisp! I saw a wisp!"

Her mother crouched down and spoke to her. Pitch didn't hear what she said, but it didn't matter.

Pitch had several "friends". One of his friends was a witch. She gave a spell to a prince once, but it had gone horribly. The prince wished for the strength of ten men, but he turned into a bear. He was known as Mordu, the demon bear. The witch had given Pitch control over him. Now, Pitch needed him for his plan.

The demon bear came when Pitch summoned him. As instructed, Mordu needed to kill the princess. So, just as the Queen picked up Merida, Mordu attacked.

Pitch didn't stick around for the show. He knew that no one could stop Mordu. And as much as he wanted see the death of the princess; he had other things to attend to. When he did leave, Pitch Black was unaware of the fact the princess had gotten away.

There was also one more thing. Pitch didn't hear Queen Eleanor say that wisps can lead you to your fate. He didn't know that it was Merida's fate to help destroy him. And since Mordu hadn't killed her, she was still able to do just that.

* * *

Pitch had to leave Mordu because he needed to find another princess. He had heard of Princess Rapunzel because of her mother. Pitch was expecting to see another tragic death, but instead a miracle happened. The Queen of Corona not only lived, but gave birth to a baby girl. Pitch was disgusted, until he heard the princess went missing. Pitch knew that the girl did have a very powerful dream; he could sense it from a mile away. It would be much easier, now that Rapunzel wasn't as protected.

As the kingdom searched for her, so did Pitch. And even with his power, he couldn't find her. Pitch figured it would be easy to find Rapunzel, but she was hidden well. Suddenly, she was so far from him, he couldn't even sense her dreams. Pitch gave up looking for her, because if he couldn't sense her dreams, she either didn't have any or was no longer a problem to him.

But Rapunzel dreamed on. Every year, she would watch the lanterns from her window. Her dream was to see the lights in person and be free from her tower. She was only a little girl when her dream formed, but because Pitch never found her, her dream became larger as she grew older.

* * *

Pitch didn't destroy either of those princesses' dreams that day. Both of them grew older and wished to be free. Ever since her princess lessons started, Merida dreamed to be free of her responsibilities. Rapunzel always wished to be free, but she never let it show. She always obeyed her mother, and never complained.

Pitch thought his plan to destroy the powerful children's dreams was pretty much fulfilled. There were five children, and he thought he got four out of the way. He thought that every one of them was done for, but they weren't. They might have been discouraged, but the light of their dreams still flickered.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Its short, but it is the last childhood one. It's sort of a filler chapter, but it's the second one I posted tonight. Two chapters to make up for the time I didn't update. Hope you guys like it. I promise the next chapters will be more interesting.**

* * *

Pitch struggled to find the fifth child. If he couldn't find the child, it was possible he could be destroyed. To prevent that from happening, Pitch searched everywhere. He sent all of his nightmares to look for the last child. Pitch was becoming restless; he had to find the child.

If only Pitch knew he was looking in all the wrong places. Pitch was expecting to find another six or seven-year-old. That's where he was wrong. The fifth possible child to destroy him wasn't that young. He was much older.

The last child was Jack Frost, who wasn't even human. Jack Frost used to be a teenage boy named Jackson Overland. He had died years earlier, and was now a winter spirit.

Jack traveled all over the world. Wherever winter was, he was. Jack was the last child because he wasn't an adult when he died. He was seventeen. Also, Jack was the fifth child because he dreamed to be believed in.

Jack Frost was invisible to everyone. No one believed in him, so no one could see him. His largest dream was to be believed in. It was a very powerful dream, but it wasn't realistic to him. Jack never thought anyone could believe in him, but he still dreamed they would.

The winter spirit concealed his feelings though. He tried to make the most of his second life, if no one could see him, then so be it. Jack goofed around frequently. He didn't care what anyone else thought, because no one even cared.

So Pitch continued his search for a child he'd never find. And Jack continued to be immature and care-free.


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated in, like, 10 days. Oops. I've had writer's block for a while though. I know what to do later in the story, but I was lost for chapter 5. This chapter will be short. Hopefully I'll post another one soon.**

* * *

Elsa's power did grow. She lived in fear ever since she hurt her sister. Everything Pitch had told her had come true. Elsa was terrified, and she just wanted to be normal. Her powers weren't safe. Why was she born with them? Why her?

Jack Frost came to her bedroom a week after he first visited her. But Elsa had convinced herself that Jack was only a figment of her imagination. He wasn't real.

After that, Jack still came to her bedroom window every winter day. He still had hope that Elsa could still believe in him. The first child to ever believe in him had forgotten him in a week. Heartbroken, Jack still spent as much time as he could with Elsa. Every time Elsa walked towards him, he hoped she could see him. She never did though; she always walked right through him.

Elsa had too many fears. She wouldn't even let her parents help her. And she never even looked at Anna. For every time she saw her white strand of hair, Elsa was reminded of that night. She was reminded of how she was a monster.

When her parents died, Elsa was truly broken. She didn't even go to their funeral. She wished her entire life was just a nightmare she could wake up from. But it wasn't.

Elsa wanted her childhood back. It was the only happy thing she could remember. She wanted to laugh and play with Anna again. And see her parents one more time. She wanted to go back to when life was simple. Every day, she died a little inside to keep her sister safe. To protect her, she couldn't be near her.

Jack tried to help, but he never could. After all, he didn't exist to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know what you're all thinking. 'Eran, you said your chapters would be longer. Why are they so short?' Well I'll tell you. You see, I have thought of the story line now. I'm sorry if the chapters lately are boring. In the next chapter, two of the five main characters will meet (not including Pitch). By the way, these are the ages of the characters:**

**Elsa- 21**

**Rapunzel- 18**

**Merida- 16**

**Hiccup- 16 (I think he is 14 in the movie but, whatever)**

**Jack- [like 100, but he looks] 20**

* * *

11 years later…

"No!" Pitch shouted. As hard as he tried, his plan had failed.

He had spent years watching the Viking boy, failing everything he tried. Pitch watched him desperately trying to impress everyone and show them how he isn't just a mistake.

Four years ago, the Viking boy finally did something memorable. He trained a dragon and saved his entire village. That was when Pitch began to worry. It turns out he hadn't killed his dream. It was either fulfilled or still existed.

The princess named Merida had grown up and dreamed to be free and not have to worry about her responsibilities. Pitch hadn't even noticed she didn't die, until she found the witch. The witch told Pitch how Merida asked for a spell. He was furious she wasn't dead. Then, he began to accept it when he heard what the witch had given Merida. Pitch knew the girl would never be able to reverse the spell.

Of course, she did. She turned her mother back to normal and managed to make her entire life better. The princess didn't have to get married and she could have a little more freedom.

Pitch got really agitated after that. He never found Princess Rapunzel. He only discovered what she had done after she had done it. Rapunzel left her tower and discovered the world. She met a thief who helped her achieve her dream. Rapunzel had managed to escape her mother for good, save the thief from dying, and rejoined her parents.

Then there was Queen Elsa. Pitch got his hopes up with her. She lived her life alone, in misery. When she ran away and covered her home in snow, Pitch thought she'd stay there. But _no_, her sister had to come along. Elsa froze her heart, blah, blah, blah, then her sister saved her life, died, came back to life, and Elsa discovered how to control her powers.

Pitch hated this. He paced in his cave. What could he do? He had one last chance. If he could find the last child and destroy their dreams, then maybe he could succeed. It was a small chance, but still a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I am apologizing ahead of time now, because I had no idea how bad my last chapters were. I just reposted them and I hope they are normal now. Anyway, to be clear, I will probably be posting chapters once a week, two if they are short. Now, all the chapters take place AFTER the movies. Oh and I know I said all the ages before, well I realized something. I can't make Hiccup that old yet, no matter how much I want to. It wouldn't work with the story. So I went back and changed it. One more thing, since the copy & paste thing is being weird again, I uploaded this chapter. Sorry if it's weird. Here it is, a long/good length chapter.**

* * *

Elsa walked down the hallway towards the dining hall. She felt amazing now that she could be open with her powers. Of course, she still felt bad about the whole 'freezing Arendelle and almost killing everyone' thing. To be fair, she didn't know she froze everything at first. It was an accident. Technically, it was only partially her fault. The other part was Anna's fault for getting all upset at the coronation party, stealing her glove, causing Elsa to lose her temper and freeze everything. And Elsa couldn't be gladder Anna did.

If Anna never got upset, perhaps nothing would've changed. Maybe Elsa would live as Queen behind the gates. What if the citizens of Arendelle turned on her because she blocked them out? What if Anna hated her for never talking to her? Would Elsa die alone, away from everyone? Would she have been stripped from her political place?

It doesn't matter, Elsa thought. None of that did happen. Yes, Elsa and Anna both had been through a lot in the past week, but it had affected them for the better. Now, they were as close as can be. It didn't matter how long they'd been apart, it only mattered that they were together now.

The Queen opened the doors to the dining hall, and saw two unfamiliar faces. Anna was sitting in her usual seat at the long table, but she was talking to another girl with short brown hair. Kristoff, who frequently visited the castle, was speaking with the other person, a man with brown hair.

Anna looked towards the door and noticed Elsa, she smiled widely.

"Elsa, come here! I have someone you might want to meet!" Anna called across the room.

Elsa approached the table and finally got a good look at the girl's face.

"Princess Rapunzel," Elsa said bowing. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rapunzel stood and bowed in return. Then she laughed, "I don't think this is the best way to get to know my cousin."

Anna perked up, "Oh yeah, Elsa, did you know we had a cousin we never met. A princess who was stolen, blah, blah, blah and recently was found and came here for your coronation."

Elsa giggled, "No, I don't believe I did. Thank you for coming. I'm very sorry for the winter incident. It must have been really inconvenient for you."

"Of course not! Anna just told me the whole story, about how you hid your powers and the ice was a surprise to everyone. I think this is the most exciting trip Eugene and I have taken," Rapunzel said, "Other than the time I first left my tower."

Elsa looked at Anna in a confused way.

_I'll explain later_, Anna mouthed back.

As everyone sat down for dinner, Elsa learned that Eugene was the man Kristoff was talking to. Apparently, Eugene was the first person Rapunzel met when she left her tower. At least, according to the story Anna told her.

The staff brought had just brought in the main course, when Olaf burst through the doors.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he said as he past every staff person. "Hi guys! Ooh, what's for dinner?"

Anna giggled, "Olaf, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was walking through town, then I saw a…" he trailed off. Olaf stared at Rapunzel and Eugene. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! What's your name?" Olaf extended his branch arm

Rapunzel smiled and shook it, "I'm Rapunzel, Elsa and Anna's cousin," she said.

Eugene just stared at Olaf with his mouth open. "You're a snowman," he said. "And you're alive?"

"Last time a checked, yes," Olaf said. "And you are…"

"A living snowman," Eugene muttered. Then he straightened up, "I am Eugene, Rapunzel's husband."

Olaf nodded. Then after a few seconds he exclaimed, "So you're family! How wonderful!"

"Olaf, I think we'd all appreciate it if you would sit down and join us," Elsa commented.

"Okay!"

Over dinner, the three princesses discussed their pasts. Elsa and Anna learned how Rapunzel used to have blond hair that could heal the sick or injured and could keep people young and healthy forever. Rapunzel explained to them how Mother Gothel had hidden her from the world in a tower, so she could use Rapunzel's hair for herself.

Elsa told everyone how she had hurt Anna when she was younger, and that's why she had to hide her powers. They could've killed her, and Elsa just wanted to protect her. Only recently had she learned that Anna was the one who could have helped her the whole time.

As Elsa explained everything, she never once stopped looking at Anna. This was actually the first time Anna was hearing this. Elsa didn't know how else to explain it to her. Her memories of their childhood were replaced long ago; it would be hard to learn the truth.

After dinner, Elsa was the last one to leave. Eugene and Rapunzel thanked the staff for the meal, said goodnight to the others, and went to their room. Kristoff left soon after, and Olaf followed him. Anna slowly stood up from her seat. She looked at Elsa and said,

"Thank you."

"For what?" Elsa asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"For telling me what I missed. Even after we made up, I still felt bad you didn't ever tell me your secret. Now I know it's not your fault. So thank you," Anna explained.

The two girls embraced and then left for bed.

As Elsa arrived at the door of her room, she thought of how Anna must have felt looking at it all those years. Hurt, abandoned, alone. Elsa never knew what it was like on the other side of the door. Anna felt like Elsa hated her, and shut her out for no reason. Only tonight Anna had learned that Elsa was just as upset. She could never see her sister, or talk to her, or acknowledge her like she used to.

Staring at the door, Elsa felt like the door was the one thing that still remained between her and her sister. It was silly to think a door could separate them again. But still, Elsa had her doubts. With a blast of ice, she froze the door and knocked it off it's hinges. There would be no more closed doors.

Carefully moving around the fallen door, Elsa entered her room and found her window open. Strange, she thought. She was sure she had closed it. Elsa shook her head and walked over to the window. Just as she was about to close it, the moon caught her eye. It was full tonight and it glowed in the dark sky. Elsa sighed.

Suddenly, she felt a cool breeze blow past her. It was strange, the air outside was completely still. Yet, Elsa was sure she had felt it. It was nothing, she thought. Closing the window, she walked to her bed. Then, she felt it again. Another cold chill went down her neck. Elsa turned her head around, the window was still closed. She turned back to her room. Then the strangest thing happened. It began to snow in her room.

It snowed in Elsa's room before, but this was different. It was a crystalized snow, very precise and delicate. It fell to the floor in a beautiful pattern.

"I've seen this before," Elsa mumbled to herself.

She looked at her hands, it wasn't her. She wasn't in control of this snow. Then, it dawned on her. That one day, after she hurt Anna the first time. _That_ was when she saw it. It was when a strange visitor appeared in her room.

"Jack Frost," Elsa whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really bored so I decided to write the next chapter. Please review, I love to hear what you think of my story so far. Also, if you have ideas, tell me. I will gladly incorporate them. And again, sorry if my story format is confusing again. I am still kind of new to this. In a review, please tell me if I should continue writing Merida's accent or if I should make her dialogue normal.**

* * *

The arrow flew towards the target. In a split second, it hit the red circle.

"Ha! Yes! What d'ya think, Angus? Can anyone beat meh?" Merida shouted in victory.

Her horse, Angus snorted and walked away.

"Where ya go'in? Its not supper yet," Merida complained.

Angus kept walking.

"Urg! Fine! Why are ye in such a hur'y anyway?" Merida asked as she jumped up on her horse.

He just ran, straight for the castle. Angus made his way through the thick forest, jumping logs, turning to stay on the path he and Merida made.

"Woah, Angus! Slow down a litt'le, I want the get some more shootin' in," Merida told the horse. She readied her bow, and took an arrow from her quiver. As they  
passed her home-made targets, she hit everyone.

The Scottish princess walked into the dining area, where she saw her mother, reading a book. When her mother spotted her, she smiled.

"Hello Merida, how was shooting today?" Queen Eleanor asked.

"Fine, thank ye," Merida said, sitting down in her seat. "What've ye been doin'?"

Merida listened to her mother talk about what she did that day. She didn't listen closely, but she did listen. It was important for her and her mother to stay close, Merida didn't want to go back to the way things were.

"Merida? _Merida_?" Her mother waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm? Sorry mum, just spacin' I s'pose," Merida said shaking her head. "Where's dad?"

"He's in the throne room, speaking with a Viking leader," Eleanor said, turning back to her book.

"Vikings?" Merida exclaimed, "Why didn't ye tell meh? Vikings are our sworn enemies, why would he be meetin' with them? And why aren't you in there? T'make sure they don't kill each other."

"Your father asked to meet with him alone. I am not sure why, but I didn't question it," Eleanor said, not looking up from her book. "Your father has been acting strange lately."

"No kiddin'" Merida said slumping in her chair. King Fergus hadn't spoken to her in days. He'd been acting very serious and focused. He was usually in his study, away from everyone else.

"I have decided to let your father handle himself, I suggest you do the same," Eleanor said.

"Fine," Merida got up to leave, but her mother stopped her.

"I mean it this time, Merida. You need to stay out of this. It's your father's business, not mine, not yours, your fathers. Understand?"

Merida sighed, "Yes."

"Good," Eleanor said. As Merida approached the door, she added "Don't be late for supper!"

"I won't mum," Merida said and she closed the door.

Merida decided to go feed Angus. She mainly had to keep her mind clear. Merida walked slowly around all the tents. She didn't want to think about how a Viking was in the same building as her, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Vikings were always enemies with them. That would never change. So what was her father thinking? A Viking could kill him, or attack the clan, or …almost crush her on a giant dragon.

The giant beast came out of nowhere. Merida only knew it was there when the dragon landed inches from her. Merida screamed so loud, she almost broke a window with the piercing sound. She fell backwards on to the ground, and tried to back away from the monster.

"I'm so sorry," a person said, close to the dragon.

Merida now could see the dragon was wearing a harness, and on its back was a person. Actually, it was a Viking. She could tell from the helmet he wore.

The rider slipped off the back of the dragon and offered to help the princess up.

"I don't need yer help! Get away!" She shouted at the Viking.

"Okay, okay," the boy said holding his hands up and backing away.

Merida got up and dusted herself off.

"What're ye doin' here?" she demanded.

"What?" the Viking seemed confused.

"Vikings aren't welcome 'ere."

"I… I um… I was…" the boy started.

"Never mind, I don't care," Merida interrupted. "How many of ya are 'ere?"

"Oh, you mean Vikings. It's just me, and… uh, my dad," he replied.

Merida examined the young Viking. He couldn't have been older than sixteen and was very small. And weak, he looked very weak. Not much of a Viking, Merida thought. Then her eyes traveled to his face. It looked so familiar. Merida knew she had seen those green eyes before.

"Wait," she said, "I know you."

"You do?"

"Yes," Merida combed through her memories, trying to remember when she saw the Viking.

Then, it hit her. It was six years ago, when her family traveled to the other clans. Merida's family was on their way to Clan Dingwal when two of their boats were attacked by Vikings. Apparently, the Dunbroch ships were in Viking territory.

Merida could remember how she felt that day, terrified. The memory all together was hazy, but she knew that at one moment the Viking leader passed their ship and spoke with her father on deck. She couldn't remember what he said. All she heard clearly was,

"You and your people are not permitted here! Leave at once!"

King Fergus said something in return, and approached Eleanor and Merida. He told his wife that they needed to get out of there immediately.

Just before the ship moved, Merida saw something. A boy, her age, poked his head out on the deck of the other boat. He caught her eye and smiled. She waved back, but before the boy could wave in return the Viking leader pulled him away from the deck. Merida watched the boy until her boat set sail and he disappeared in the distance.

"Six years ago," Merida said. "I saw you on a Viking boat when my family was on our way to Clan Dingwal."

The boy scratched the back of his neck and said, "I think I vaguely remember a Scottish ship pass through our territory."

Merida didn't care if the Viking boy didn't remember, she did. And she was positive this was the boy on the ship.

"I'm princess Merida, first born descendant of Clan Dunbroch," she said to him. "Who are ye and why are ye 'ere?"

The boy's eyes widened. He dropped to his knees and said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with my dragon, or disrespect you, or hurt you…"

"That's not what I asked," Merida said impatiently.

"Sorry," the boy stood up. "I'm Hiccup Haddock and my dad is here to meet with King Fergus. He brought me along because I'm the future chief and I guess he thought it'd be a good learning experience."

"You're the Chief's son?" Merida asked in disbelief. How could this scrawny boy be the son of a great Viking Chief?

"Uh, yeah," Hiccup said.

"And the dragon?" Merida asked.

"It's… uh, kinda a long story," Hiccup admitted.

"I've got until supper, so hurry up."


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review, I love to hear feeback. If you have any ideas you want me to include, tell me. I will gladly do so.**

* * *

Elsa turned and saw the winter spirit. He stood exactly where she last saw him in her room. Right before the window.

"Jack," Elsa said cautiously. "Is that you?"

He looked around her room, then at the floor. Apparently, he wasn't expecting her to notice him. She hadn't for so long though. Elsa was so blinded by her fear, she never saw him again. She thought he never existed. But here he was, standing before her.

"Did you say my name?" Jack asked quietly.

Elsa slowly nodded.

Jack finally looked up, into her eyes. They were bright blue. Elsa had never met anyone with such beautiful eyes. Most of the people she'd met, which aren't a lot, had brown eyes. It seemed like Elsa and Anna were the only ones in Arendelle with blue eyes. It was very uncommon.

"You, remember me?" Jack stared at her. It seemed like his eyes were piercing through her.

Elsa nodded again.

"But," Jack said. He looked away scratching his neck. "You forgot me. I thought you'd never believe in me again. Why now? After all the years I visited you, and tried to help you, you see me now? When you don't need me?"

The queen didn't know what to say. _All these years_. Was Jack always there? Did she just never notice him? Looking back on it, Elsa did seem to notice foreign winds in her room, that weren't hers. She felt them a lot, when her father first gave her the gloves, whenever the gloves didn't work, when her parents died. Jack was always there, trying to comfort her and help her. She never let him though. It was years before when Elsa convinced herself the winds were nothing.

"I… I," Elsa began. What would she tell him?

"It's not your fault. I left you for a while. I don't know what I expected. Maybe since you believed in me at first, I thought you always would. I took it for granted. Now that I'm thinking about it, this probably isn't real. I'm probably hallucinating," Jack muttered.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I had no idea. I thought you were just a figment of my imagination. I had no idea you were always there," Elsa said taking a step towards Jack.

"I was though. I visited you in your room. I was at your coronation. I was with you on the mountain, at the ice castle, when Anna confronted you. I never left your side. When the men came and attacked you, I was there. I was always there. I never stopped trying to help you," Jack told her.

"But I never saw you," Elsa said quietly, sighing. She looked away from him.

"No, you didn't," Jack said sitting.

Elsa looked at him. "Jack," she said. "It's been so long." Elsa walked to her bed and sat down, facing away from him. "You might not have known this, but there were days I wished you were real. I guess it was still in my head you weren't. That's why I never saw you."

Jack said nothing.

"I see you now though. I just have one question." Elsa looked at him. "Why did you stay? If I never saw you, why didn't you just leave?"

Jack sighed. "You don't get it, do you? No one can see me. I'm invisible to everyone that doesn't believe in Jack Frost. They walk right through me. It's as if I'm not even there," He went on, "Then, I came across you."

The boy told Elsa about how he discovered she had ice powers and was drawn to her. Maybe someone who was like him would see him. When he did meet Elsa, she was the first one that ever saw him. She was different from everyone else. Elsa believed in him. Even after she stopped believing, Jack stuck around because he thought she might remember.

"I didn't leave because, well, I didn't have anywhere else to go," Jack said. "It's not like I have family or friends. Actually, you're the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. I guess I figured staying around you was a better option than wondering the world alone, meeting new people that would never see me."

"Well, to be fair, other than my sister, you're the closest thing to a friend I've ever had too," Elsa admitted.

She stood and looked at him again. Elsa knew her and Jack were very much alike. They were both always alone, and always broken. The only thing that separated them was, Elsa now had her sister, and she could control her powers. She wasn't so broken. Jack, on the other hand, was the same. He still didn't have anyone.

"Jack, do you wanna meet someone?" Elsa asked.

* * *

It was late, Elsa knew she probably shouldn't have been up. The castle was dark, and the staff was nowhere to be seen. Leaving would probably be the dumbest thing to do. So, Elsa left anyway.

Minding the door she blew off the hinges, she made her way into the hallway. She quietly open the next door and peered through. It was empty. Strange, Elsa thought. The queen closed the door carefully, trying not to make a noise.

She motioned Jack to follow her though the halls. He crept behind her, not making a sound at all. It was almost like there was just air behind Elsa. Every now and again, Elsa looked over her shoulder, just to make sure he was still there.

Elsa was planning to leave the castle all together, but that changed when she saw someone coming around the corner. She panicked a little, what would the staff think of her attempt to leave? Would they think she was running away? Her mind raced.

Around the corner, a snowman waddled slowly. Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Elsa! Hi! What are you doing awake?" Olaf asked.

"I should ask you the same question," Elsa replied.

Olaf pointed to the window next to Elsa. "The skies awake, so I'm awake."

"Oh," Elsa said staring at the window. She almost forgot about Jack.

Elsa quickly turned around to see if he was there. When she saw him, he was staring directly at the moon, muttering something. She was about to ask him what he was doing, but Olaf interrupted.

"Who's that?" Olaf said, now pointing to Jack.

Elsa looked at Olaf, then at Jack, then back at Olaf. "You can see him?"

"Well, yeah," Olaf said. Then he whispered to her, "Why? Is he a ghost?"

"No," The queen replied. "Anyway, Olaf, have you seen Anna? She wasn't in her room."

"Yeah, why?" Olaf asked.

"Is she in the castle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you tell me where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

Elsa sighed, "I need to talk to her."

"Oh okay! Why didn't you just say so? Follow me, Anna's this way," Olaf said, finally understanding.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, in this chapter, I'm not sure if snowmen eat or not. I don't really care anymore, its fanfiction, they can eat if I want them to. Also, a little bit of Jelsa in this chapter. If you don't ship them, sorry, I do. It's only a little though. VERY small. Sorry this chapters kinda short. Don't worry the next one will be up soon. I've just been busy lately. Also, the next chapter will have Merida and Hiccup. Please review, favorite, follow, and make suggestions. I'd love to hear your comments.**

* * *

Elsa found Anna in the kitchen. It wasn't exactly the picture of sophisticated grace.

Anna was sitting at a counter stuffing her face with chocolate and whatever other sweets there were. She hadn't noticed Elsa come in, but she was in the middle of a cookie and did not want to be disturbed.

"Anna? What are you doing?" Elsa asked in astonishment.

"Wha?" Anna looked at her with a mouth full of cookie. When she saw her sister, she swallowed. "Elsa! I was just, I wasn't, I mean I just… please don't tell the staff!"

Olaf walked in behind Elsa, "Ooh cake! Is it someone's birthday?" The snowman walked over to Anna, jumped up on a stool next to her, and took a piece of cake.

Anna looked down at her assortment of sweets. She seemed embarrassed when she blushed.

"Anyway," Elsa said changing the subject. "That's not why I'm here."

She walked over to her sister and took the seat next to her.

"Do you believe in spirits?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked at her with a blank look on her face. "Like, ghosts?"

"Not really. Like, a winter spirit, I guess."

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Anna asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I met one," Elsa told her.

"That doesn't sound like nothing to me. When?" Anna asked.

"Well," Elsa started. "A while ago."

The queen told her sister the story of how she first met Jack Frost. She told her how he arrived in her bedroom one day. Anna listened carefully, her eyes widened as Elsa's story went on. When she finished the story, her sister asked,

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"He's back," Elsa whispered.

"Wait, what?" Anna went on, "You said he disappeared and never came back. How is he back?"

Elsa explained to Anna how Jack was actually there the whole time, but she never saw him. She told Anna how people, who don't believe in him, can't see him. He's invisible to most people.

"Do you believe me? Do you believe he's real?" Elsa asked carefully.

"Well, from the way you talk about him, I'm guessing he is. Unless you're just delusional."

Elsa laughed a little, "I'm not delusional."

She paused. Then she said, "Do you want to meet him?"

"Is he here? Like, right now?" Anna asked.

Her sister nodded.

"Is he the guy I saw with you in the hallway?" Olaf asked finishing his cake.

"Yes! Bring him in!"

Elsa left, but returned seconds later.

"You might not be able to see him at first, but he is there," Elsa then walked into the room, followed by Jack Frost.

Anna's mouth fell open. She could see him, alright. See saw him as clear as the light of day.

"You're, you're… Jack Frost," Anna struggled to get the words out.

Jack stared at her, then glanced at Elsa. Elsa nodded. The winter spirit approached Anna.

He cleared his throat, held out his hand, and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna."

The princess didn't move. She just stared at him. Jack stood there awkwardly. Olaf waved a hand in front of Anna's face, she didn't flinch.

"Well, I guess I should go now," Jack said after a minute or so.

"Wait!" Elsa said grabbing his hand before he walked out, "Jack, don't leave."

Jack was shocked, no one had ever touched him before. Everyone passed through him. But, here Elsa was, grasping his hand. Jack shook his head.

"Elsa," The queen heard him say. It was the first time she had ever heard him say his name. It sounded like fresh snow falling to the ground. "I have to go."

Elsa looked up at him, "Will you come back?"

"I'll be gone for the night," Jack assured her. "After that, I'm never leaving you again."


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Hiccup noticed about Merida, was her hair. It was the wildest thing he'd ever seen. Then, he discovered her attitude. Her hair suddenly became the second wildest thing he'd ever seen.

They spent the entire afternoon wandering the castle grounds and talking about Hiccup's past and how he trained dragons. He'd go on about the different types of dragons, but none of his strange discoveries compared to Merida's past. Merida turned her mother into a bear. _A bear._ That's not something you hear every day. Merida claimed it was an accident and it all worked out in the end, but Hiccup still wasn't so sure.

The pair discovered that it wasn't so bad being around a so-called enemy. In fact, the two of them had a lot in common. They both had difficult pasts, and a large future. Merida would eventually have to rule over her kingdom, and Hiccup would become chief of his Viking tribe. For now, they decided to enjoy each other's company and not worry about the future.

The two walked beside each other and made their way back to the castle, Toothless following closely behind them. Unfortunately, when the guards saw him, they forbid the dragon to enter the castle.

"I'll be right back, buddy," Hiccup said and tossed him a fish from inside his vest.

Once he and Merida were inside, the first thing they hear was yelling. The two exchanged glances. They both were thinking the same thing. _Dad._

They raced down the hallway, making their way to the great hall. When the doors opened, Merida and Hiccup saw their fathers fighting, literally, fighting. Fists were flying everywhere.

"Dad!" They shouted in unison.

The two men immediately stopped and looked at them. Apparently, they hadn't even realized the two teenagers entered the room.

"Listen," Merida started, "I know mum didn't want meh intrudin' on ye or anything, but this is ridiculous! Look at you! Your fighting like school boys!"

The Viking Chief, Stoick, scowled at her. Then turned to her father.

"Is this your girl?"

"Yes," Fergus replied with a growl.

Stoick brushed past him and grabbed Hiccup by the arm.

"Hiccup we're leaving," He muttered to his son.

"What? Why? We're scheduled to leave in a week," Hiccup told him.

"Plans change."

"What happened?" Merida spoke up again.

"None of this concerns you," Stoick shot a glare in her direction.

"It is if I'm the future Queen. I've a feelin' this's between more than you and meh dad," Merida said calmly.

"Merida," Fergus warned her.

"No," Merida spoke before her father could manage another word. "No, I wanna know. What was this 'ere meetin' for?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. The alliance never would have worked anyway," Stoick said leaving.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Fergus shouted at the Viking as he neared the door.

"It means," Stoick released his son's arm and stormed back over to Fergus. "The entire lot of you are ridiculous and stubborn. I'm surprised your clan still exists."

"Oh really?" Fergus began.

Merida and Hiccup watched in horror as their fathers fought and insulted each other. Merida knew Vikings were their enemies but this was beyond what she'd imagined. Everything they said probably could have gotten their tongues cut out if they were high officials.

The heated argument continued, but Merida couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT IT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

For only an instant, they stopped and looked at her. Stoick got the last word, anyway. And it was the thing both Merida and Hiccup least expected.

"This means war!" Stoick stormed out of the room.

Fergus walked out of the Great Hall and slammed the door behind him.

Hiccup and Merida turned their heads and stared at eachother.

"This is a problem," Hiccup said.

* * *

"What're we gonna do?" Merida said pacing. She brought Hiccup up to her room to hide him from both their fathers and the rest of the clan. There had to be search parties everywhere, that were heavily armed with pitchforks.

"I don't know!" Hiccup said scratching his head, trying to think up an answer.

"This is not good. This's really not good," Merida went on. "Do you know why they were meeting? They said something about an alliance."

"Well, I overheard my dad talking to Gobber the day before we left. They were talking about how DunBroch was the main or something," Hiccup admitted.

Merida stopped abruptly. "Did ye hear anythin' else?" She said turning to his direction.

"Not a lot," Hiccup said. "They did mention how your clan was the least trustworthy and how we'd be enemies forever, unless we made an alliance now. My dad must've planned this trip to try to make DunBroch an ally."

"And _why_ didn't ye mention this earlier?" Merida asked him.

Hiccup shrugged. "I dunno."

Merida groaned. "What're we gonna do? This is a disaster. We can't have a full out war! Not when I befriended a Viking!"

"Friend?" Hiccup looked at her.

"Well, ya. Don't be daft. Why would I share my life story with a stranger?"

"Oh. Well, I just, I've never really had a friend," Hiccup admitted.

"What about all those other dragon trainers? The ones you first taught to fly dragons," Merida sat down beside Hiccup on her bed.

"Don't get me wrong. They're great. But, they're still not like me. Sure, they accept me and dragons too, but…" Hiccup's voice drifted off.

"But," Merida said. "They didn't see ye potential at first. They only understood ye after ye told them about dragons."

Hiccup nodded.

"Then, what about me?" Merida asked. "I didn't like ye until ye told meh about your past and dragons."

"Yeah, but you're different. You're supposed to hate me. You're the princess of clan DunBroch. I'm a Viking."

Merida understood what he meant. She saw what was inside him, even though her first instinct was to stay away. She still discovered who he was anyway.

"Right." Merida said standing again. "What to do about the upcoming war."

"Wait," Hiccup stood up. "I just realized something."

"What? What is it?"

"Didn't you notice it?" Hiccup said as if it was obvious.

"No…" Merida raised an eyebrow. "Notice what?"

Hiccup rushed to her desk and grabbed a pencil from his vest. He began to draw quickly on a piece of paper. Merida watched him with great interest, he was an amazing artist.

"Look," Hiccup said pointing to the picture he drew.

It was a drawing of his dad. Something was off, though. His dad's eyes were black, as if the pupil was all there was. There was also a cold look on his face. Colder than Merida saw when he was arguing with her own father.

"When he grabbed me and started to pull me out the door, I looked in his eyes. I saw that," Hiccup said. "I know my father. And that wasn't him."

"So what?" Merida asked. "Ye think someone's controllin' him?"

"I don't know. But I think something is off."

* * *

Pitch watched as Hiccup and his father left for their trip to DunBroch, where Merida was, very much alive, and located. If the two children met, Pitch's chances of killing them would decrease greatly.

As much as he tried, his plan was failing. He could sense that the five children would soon be joined together. There was little he could do to stop it. He needed to find the fifth child.

Pitch walked over to his bronze globe of the earth. It was covered with little lights, each one representing a child. His attention was caught by one light in Norway. In the kingdom of Arendelle, he sensed the fifth child.

The child was with Elsa. Pitch never would have found him if he weren't with Elsa. Two children together radiated more power. And since two were together, and Pitch did not recognize the person with Elsa, he assumed it was the fifth child. He'd have to look into this child's life.

"How have you escaped me all these years?" Pitch whispered to the light.

And with that, Pitch disappeared into the shadows, on his way to find the fifth child.


	12. Chapter 12

Sneaking around probably wasn't the best idea, but Jack didn't really get "good" ideas. He need something in there. He didn't really know what he needed but he knew he needed it. There was something calling him here.

"Wow," Jack said to himself as he neared the building.

The North Pole was probably the most unique place Jack had ever been. It looked like a giant mansion that got hit by 10,000 blizzards, which it probably had. Other than the mansion part, there were several other buildings built into the mountain. There were way to many small buildings to count, railroad tracks, bridges, and lots of ice.

Jack neared the workshop, but the moment he reached the ice-bridge, he was busted. A Yeti appeared out of nowhere and picked him up by the feet.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, dangling in midair. "Put me down!"

The Yeti threw Jack into a snowbank.

Jack poked his head out of the snow and shouted at the Yeti, "I'll be back! I'll see you again… uh…"

"Phil," The Yeti told Jack.

"I'll see you again, Phil!" Jack shouted at the yeti as it walked away.

The winter spirit struggled to get out of the snowbank, but when he did, he brushed himself off, grabbed his staff and sulked away.

He didn't even know why he wanted to get into the North Pole. It was as if something inside him told him that was what he needed to do. He shrugged and ignored it.

Using his staff, Jack flew off into the night.

* * *

In the distance, Pitch Black watched the winter spirit. He felt a smile creep on to his face. He'd finally done it. He'd finally found the fifth child. No at least there was some hope left for him to destroy the children.

* * *

Jack landed on the shore of the fjords of Arendelle. It was almost midnight, and everyone was inside. It was silent.

The winter spirit took his time wondering through Arendelle, looking at all the houses and shops. They all looked similar, but each beautiful in their own way. Jack walked across the bridge and towards the gates.

He quietly snuck into the castle, but only realized it didn't matter until he reached the Great Hall. He was still invisible to everyone. Except Elsa and Anna, that is. Jack reached Elsa's bedroom and was about to enter when he thought of something. He shouldn't be waking her up, she needs her sleep. So instead of bothering her, he turned away and decided to explore the castle.

Jack walked every hallway, discovered every room, left no object untouched. After all, there wasn't anything else he could do. He promised Elsa he wouldn't leave her again, and he didn't need sleep. The winter spirit was in the last area of the castle he didn't already see. It was the library.

He quietly opened the door, just because people couldn't hear him doesn't mean they can't hear the door, and slipped in. It was probably the largest library he'd ever seen. Jack wasn't that interested in reading, but he did occasionally pick up a book. He would most definitely pick up a book from this library.

Just as he was about to take a book off the first shelf, he heard a sneeze. Someone else was in the library. On the other side of the room, Jack could just barely make out the faint light of a candle. He slowly started towards it.

* * *

Rapunzel didn't want to disturb Eugene, but she just couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing, and she didn't know why. It had been happening for the past few nights, and when she did fall asleep, she'd have nightmares.

She couldn't keep going like this. Rapunzel often woke up Eugene with her screaming, and she knew, no matter how often he protested, he needed sleep too.

Rapunzel crept out of bed, carefully so she wouldn't disturb her husband, and walked out the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know it was anywhere other than the room. If she couldn't fall asleep, she'd just have to stay up.

The princess retreated to the library, which she had discovered a day earlier. She could spend days, no years, in a library. There were millions of things she could discover in just one room. So, lighting a candle, she sat down at a table and began to read.

* * *

Jack approached the light, and saw that it was a girl reading. She looked about the same age as Elsa, but she had short dark hair. She seemed very attached to the book she was reading. Jack walked around the table she was at and bent his head to see the cover of the book. _The History of Arendelle _it read.

"That looks interesting," Jack said alound.

"Hmm?" The girl looked up at him. "Sorry, I didn't even see you come in. Am I not supposed to be here right now? I just couldn't sleep, and I needed to get my mind off things."

It took Jack a moment to realize she was talking to him. It was as if she thought Jack was part of the staff. She seemed edgy, and Jack decided it probably wasn't the best idea to tell her he was an invisible winter spirit that no one believes in.

"I don't work here. I'm just," Jack thought for a moment. "I'm visiting."

"Oh," the girl looked at him. "Are you a thief?"

"What? No." Jack said a little startled. "Elsa invited me to stay here for a little."

"Hmm," The girl said. "Me too. I'm her cousin Rapunzel. And you are?"

"Jack. Just Jack," the winter spirit replied.

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes, "Do I know you? You seem very familiar."

"Probably not. I travel around a lot. Don't tend to socialize very much," Jack replied.

Rapunzel was sure she'd seen the boy before, maybe in a picture, or in a book. A book…

"Wait," Rapunzel stood from her seat at the table and stared at the boy. "I read about you. You're Jack Frost! You were in an old fable book I read a few weeks ago. Are you real? Am I hallucinating?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm real," Jack said smiling a little. It was unusual for anyone to recognize him, even if he was in a book. Most people would just skip over the page about him and read about Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny.

"Well then, Jack Frost, since we're both here, I'd love to hear about your travels," Rapunzel said with wide curious eyes.


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**I'm super duper sorry! I haven't updated in, like, 2 weeks! I was just really stressed last week and I'm on vacation this week, but I have writer's block. I am a little stumped and everyone wants me to continue RotBTD and Frozen Beach AU. I decided to take a little break from this story, and continue the Beach AU. Sorry, to all those who really like this, I will probably go back to it. I need suggestions though, or else I won't really have a plot... that happens a lot with past stories I've written. So, again, I'm really sorry, but a sequel to RotBTD and Frozen Beach AU will be out soon. Thanks!**

**- Eran**


End file.
